Reflexiones
by La Rana Devoramundos
Summary: Para el escuadrón Shinoa un vacilante Hyakuya Yuichiro resultaba preocupante. [Oneshot/MikaYuu]


**Reflexiones**

* * *

— _Tears are words waiting to be spoken_ —

Paulo Coelho

* * *

Yuu fue el primero en llegar a Glen pero no sucedió lo estipulado por Ichinose.

Pensaba que con lo impulsivo que era Yuichiro el vampiro que le tenía acorralado sería distraído lo suficiente para volver a idear una trampa o en el mejor de los casos, exterminado por el mismo Hyakuya.

—¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué no le mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?!

Pero, recapitulo, no sucedió lo estipulado por Ichinose.

—Yo…

Una mirada gacha, labios ligeramente temblorosos y los ojos un tanto desenfocados le dieron mala espina a Glen.

—¡Hey idiota! — llamó Kimizuki — ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!

—¡Podrías haber matado haber matado a ese vampiro! ¡¿Por qué no activaste tu espada para destruirlo?! — cuestionó Mitsuba con igual de agite y fuerza que Kimizuki

Shinoa mantuvo la calma mientras socorría a Glen por su parte, Yoichi fue el primero en percatarse del semblante de Yuu.

Yuu con dificultad se había puesto de pie luego de haber sido empujado por Glen al tratar de ayudarlo. Aunque fuese un idiota y tempestuoso chico por naturaleza, normalmente sus movimientos eran firmes y seguros, sobretodo en el campo de batalla cuando su corazón se extasiaba por cumplir su venganza de eliminar a los malnacidos de los chupasangre que asesinaron a su familia.

Sin embargo, dicho éxtasis había sido reemplazado por nervios.

 _¿Qué sucedió con el explosivo Hyakuya?_

—Yuichiro ¿Algo está mal? — preguntó Yoichi finalmente

En respuesta, él clavó si mirada en los dos vampiros que tenían en frente.

—Es Mika…

—¿Qué?

Shinoa dejó un implícito _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Las siguientes palabras fueron nada menos que _impactantes._

—¡Alguien mi familia está con los vampiros!

Mitsuba ahogó un — _¡Tiempo! —._

— _¡Alguien mi familia está con los vampiros!_ — La frase en sí era más engorrosa de lo que aparentaba.

Kimizuki se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Sino mal recordaba Yuichiro había dicho que fue ganado de los vampiros junto con su familia y cuando escaparon él fue el único sobreviviente porque la dejó atrás al ser interceptados por un vampiro _._

 _Obviamente, se trataba de una trampa_

Entonces ¿Cuán grande eran la posibilidades de qué hubiese otro sobreviviente y qué además fuese ahora un enemigo?

Más de la que se puede haber imaginado, aparentemente _._

 _Ahora ¿Es correcto llamarlo un enemigo?_

Para la humanidad, la existencia de un vampiro —independientemente del hecho de que antes era humano— es una amenaza.

 _Si es un vampiro, es un enemigo ¿Cierto?_

—Mika… ¡Mika! ¡¿Eres tú no es así?!

—Yuu…

Los ojos azules de Mikaela fueron todo lo que necesitaba Yuichiro para refutar tal pensamiento de Kimizuki y el de los demás que, eventualmente, llegarían a dicha conclusión.

—¡Mika!

Aunque se tratase de un vampiro, no era un enemigo.

—¡Realmente eres tú…!

Por lo menos no era enemigo de Yuu hasta el momento porque…

—Dios, que reacción tan adorable. Ya veo porque estás tan apegado a él, Mika-kun

Debe ser importante para Yuichiro ya que _lloró por_ _él._

No se trataba simplemente de ojos vidriosos ni una lágrima solitaria.

Por el contrario, era un manantial de lágrimas que emergió de la reminiscencia de sus recuerdos; unos alegres, otros dolorosos y algunos —en especial los de _ese día_ — cargados de culpa.

Yuu odiaba llorar pero, _diablos_ ¡No podía evitarlo!

Mika estaba vivo.

Hyakuya Mikaela estaba vivo.

 _Su familia, su hermano… la primera persona que lo necesitó… la persona que le dio una razón para vivir cuando creía que ya le quedaba nada más que soledad, estaba vivo._

Todas estas emociones que radicaban en sus recuerdos sólo alentaban su inaudible llanto.

Viéndole vulnerable ( _tan_ vulnerable) una nueva, punzante y fugaz duda llegó, sin excepción, a Shinoa, Mitsuba, Kimizuki y Yoichi.

— _¿Qué tan importante era ese chico, Mika, para Yuu? —._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola queridas lectoras del MikaYuu!

Sé que de repente no hubo tanto MikaYuu como pudo haber sido pero quería concentrarme más en los pensamientos de los demás personajes cuando se da tan memorable reencuentro puesto que siento que no se ha demostrado mucho de lo que pensaron los demás.

En el manga (en capítulos posteriores) se ve más de este punto pero quise mostrar mi versión de lo que posiblemente pensaron (o pudieron llegar a pensar) en tal momento crítico en medio del campo de batalla.

Así que… ¿Les gustó?

Comenten, que los revwies me alegran el día~

P.D: ¿Qué pensarían de un fic MikaxFem!Yuu? ¿Si hago uno lo leerían?


End file.
